1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for displaying engine fault conditions in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Internal combustion engines, and in particular, compression ignition (or diesel) engines have a wide variety of applications including passenger vehicles, marine vessels, earth-moving and construction equipment, stationary generators, and on-highway trucks, among others. Electronic engine controllers (i.e., engine control modules (ECMs)) provide a wide range of flexibility in tailoring engine performance to a particular application without significant changes to engine hardware. The ECMs typically tailor engine performance by monitoring a set of engine parameters. The parameter set may include such inputs as engine operating temperature, position of some actuators, oil pressure, oil level, oil temperature, coolant temperature, and the like.
When an engine parameter deviates from a predetermined level, value, or range, a warning is typically generated by the ECM (i.e., a problem is reported). Warnings are typically displayed via a check engine lamp (CEL), a service now lamp (SNL), or an alpha-numeric display. Both the CEL and SNL are typically mounted in the vehicle instrument panel and illuminate to alert the vehicle operator that a fault has occurred. In addition, both the CEL and SNL are used by service technicians to read out or “flash out” trouble codes using appropriate diagnostic equipment such that the technician can gain further insight into a reported problem. The process of “flashing out” causes at least one of the CEL and SNL to blink in a sequence that has been predetermined to correspond with (i.e., signifies the presence of) a particular fault. Similarly, alpha-numeric displays may be implemented to convey (i.e., read out) fault information to the operator and service technicians without interpretation of the flash patterns associated with CELs and SNLs.
As described above, conventional engine fault systems display all faults. Due to the increased complexities of modern engines, however, the ECM may generate fault signals or alerts that would unnecessarily distract vehicle operators. As such, there exists a need for an improved system and an improved method for displaying vehicle engine faults.